Kim vs Samantha: Who Can Last?
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Kim and Samantha make a bet to see who can last the longest while being tickled, their Autobot friends join in as well. Rated K for all ages. No flames please.


**(I've been having this idea for quite a while and my brain would not stop bugging me, even during school, until I just had to write half of it during class and finishing it up at home. There is no warning at all, except for major, playful tickling, smiles and family fluff all around. Samantha Mary Jones belongs to me. Kim Benson belongs to G1Bumblebeegirl101. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee belong to Hasbro.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kim v.s Samantha: Who Can Last?<strong>

* * *

><p>It was quiet and peaceful day in the Autobot base, and Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were on their way to the command center, when the quiet was suddenly shattered by a playful argument, coming from the rec room.<p>

"I can last longer, Kim."

"Oh, sure. I am the eldest and been tickled the most. I think I can handle being tickled to death."

"What is going on in there?" Bumblebee asked.

"It would not be wise to intrude, but I think my curiosity is just the same as yours as of now." Optimus replied as he and Bumblebee peeked through the doors. It was Kim and Samantha, and they seemed to be discussing about which of them would last the longest of some kind.

"I know for a fact that you are incredibly ticklish! There is no way you can last." Samantha said as she folded her arms to prove her point.

"Me? Ha, you are younger than me, and as far as I know, children are more ticklish than teenagers." Kim said and she and the child began to argue, but it wasn't in a mean way. It was more like playful banter, rather than insults and ranting.

"What are you two doing?" Bumblebee interrupted and went up to them. The girls stopped and looked at him, feeling caught and blushed a little. "Sorry about barging in, but I thought you were arguing and were about to fight."

"Oh no, not at all, Bumblebee. We were just seeing who can last the longest." Kim explained and Bumblebee was relieved, but was still wondering what they were doing. Luckily, Kim saw this and explained. "Well, Samantha just watched a man on television stand in the middle of a ramp while a Motercycle drove over him, just inches above his head, and stayed on the ramp while more motorcyclists drove over him for about an hour."

"I wanted to do that, but since we have no motorcycles around, Kim and I thought of a safer solution." Samantha included.

Optimus soon approached the girls and Bumblebee and spoke to them. "And what is this solution?" he asked, and Samantha, who had been tickled by him the most, could tell with just the slight playful tome of his voice that he was interested.

"We are going to see who can last the longest...while being tickled silly." Kim finished and the two Autobots smiled. Of course it was tickling, but they could not blame the girls. The girls loved tickling and being tickled, and both bots were often the ones who joined in when ever a tickle fight ensued, mostly because the two sisters reminded them of when Bumblebee was a young sparkling and how he and Prime would play.

"But, we have a problem. We both want to see who lasts the longest while being tickled, but we don't know who is going to tickle us. We asked out mom and dad, but they are busy with work." Samantha mentioned and looked a little sad that no one was helping her and her big sister. Kim then noticed Bumblebee and Optimus looking at each other and then they both nodded, turning their heads back to them.

"We do not have much to do today other than monitoring our territory. Yet, I suppose we could help you girls out in this situation." Optimus retracted his mask to show his friendly smile and Bumblebee nodded in agreement with him.

"Kim, can they tickle us?" Samantha asked and Kim thought about it.

"Alright, you two can help." Kim chuckled and Samantha cheered happily was the bots both picked them up in their hands to begin the contest.

Bumblebee was holding Kim while Optimus was holding little Samantha. "We should start from the feet and end at their most ticklish spots, Optimus." Bumblebee suggested and Optimus thought it was a perfect idea.

"Better take a deep breath, Samantha. We might need all of it." Kim warned her sister as they inhaled and gave the 'o.k' to their ticklers. The girls found themselves being held upside down by their ankles, and Bumblebee and Optimus began to remove the shoes and socks. The two sets of feet were wiggling around as both the Autobots gave mischievous grins as they both used their fore fingers to gently start the tickling. The second the fingers made contact with their sensitive soles, Kim and Samantha twitched and held in their laughter, holding their sides to help.

"You're doing great girls. So far their is not a single snicker or a giggle." Bumblebee giggled as he wiggled his finger faster along both of Kim's feet, snickering at when the feet would jerk whenever his finger got a sensitive area. "You got some very ticklish feet, Kimmy. Boy, I wish you would laugh, then I would know you are enjoying it. But, you aren't. Looks like I'll have to keep going." Bumblebee cooed as his finger got to the balls of Kim's feet and started to really tickle her there.

Kim nearly opened her mouth to scream, but quickly slammed her jaws tightly shut. **_"This is crazy! I don't think my feet can last through this!"_** Kim thought to herself.

"What a strong little girl you are, Samantha. Resisting my finger tickling you and your little, cute feet. If I remember correctly you used to love having me tickle you, all because you thought it was a fun time between you and me, just like the times you had with your father before you came to the base." Optimus gently teased as his blue finger wiggling up and down each sole before wiggling his finger side to side. Samantha had to hold her mouth closed with her hands, and small, happy tears came to her eyes, but she managed to keep herself from exploding with giggles.

After the feet tickling, Optimus and Bumblebee switched the girls right side up in there hands, and gave them a quick breather. The girls didn't speak but just gasped a title to regain some air.

"Are you both doing alright?" Optimus asked, and Kim and Samantha nodded with a smile on each of their faces. "Good to know. Just take your time and let us know when you are ready to continue." he finished and they waited for only five minutes until the girls gave the signal to continue, mainly a thumbs up.

Bumblebee soon started to tickle Kim around the stomach and Optimus went to tickle each of Samantha's underarms, both of them knowing that these area's were the sisters second ticklish spots.

"Kitchy kitchy koo, Kimmy! Time to giggle!" Bumblebee teased as his finger wiggled quickly and all over Kim's stomach, making Kim scrunch her face and smile in a silly way as she tried to keep in her laughter.

"My, my, Samantha. You are doing a very good job containing yourself even as I gently prod your underarms." Optimus cooed as his finger gently prodded and wiggled into each of the little child's underarms.

**_"Awe man! This is too much! When will Kim open up and laugh and let me win?"_** Samantha thought, almost yelping when she felt a very good tickle on her left underarm and nearly laughed herself.

"Ooh, I think I heard something from you, Samantha. I think I might be getting close." Optimus chuckled.

The second ticklish ares from both sister continued for a few more minutes but both the sisters held it n. They were determined to out last the other, but were both starting to feel like they were both fighting a loosing battle.

After the Autobots gave them another moment to calm down and rest, both gave the thumbs up once more to let the Autobots tickle them at their most ticklish places. Kim was soon feeling the irresistible ticking sensation on her underarms as Bumblebee began tickling her again. "Tickle tickle! This might have you laughing in no time, Kimmy." Bumblebee smiled as he saw Kim show her teeth as she smiled. Her jaws were still clamped shut, but she refused to open up and laugh.

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Time to tickle your tummy, Samantha!" cooed Optimus as his blue finger tickled every inch of her little stomach. Samantha began to tremble at the feeling of the finger wiggling into her, but she was trying her upmost hardest to hold in her laughter, but the sensation was becoming to much. It would only be a matter to time before...

"AAAAAHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Samantha had finally cracked. The tickles were just too much, and Kim was the winner.

Optimus and Bumblebee soon ended the tickled and held them against their chests, rubbing the sisters backs to help them calm down.

"I won! I did it! I didn't even think I was going to actually win." Kim laughed, feeling very much proud of herself, but then noticed that Samantha was not looking at either her, Bumblebee, or even Optimus. She was hiding her face in her hands.

"Samantha, are you alright?" Optimus asked in a fatherly way, as he carefully lifted her face to him. He was surprised to find her face was about as reads his chest and arms. He could easily tell she wasn't at all happy; in fact she was embarrassed.

"Oh, Sammy dear, are you upset?" Kim asked as she motioned Bumblebee to go over to Prime and Bumblebee brought Kim to Samantha, but the child turned away. "Dear, there is no need to look away from me. What is the matter?"

"I never lose a game. I never lost before." Samantha softly answered, before she sat down and hid her face by bringing her legs up to her chest. "I thought I could win, but I was wrong. Now, I just feel stupid for losing." she whimpered.

"Samantha, there is no reason to feel upset over losing a game .It doesn't matter if you win or lose. It's about having fun with your friends and family. So, you can cherish the memories" Optimus said to her gently, rubbing her back to show comfort.

Kim then joined in." Yeah, games are not meant to be won over, anyway. But, that is the problem with the world; they all want to win over something, when in real life they are forgetting that it is all about having fun. Samantha, you see what we mean?"

Samantha thought about it, and her cheeks soon returned to their rosy hue, instead of the dark red. "I guess you are all right. I'll remember that, but I think I know something you don't know, Kim." she answered, and her mischievous smile got Kim's attention.

"And, what might that be?"

"I can eat all the cookies faster than you!" Samantha said as Optimus lowered her to the ground, and before they knew it she ran off to the main control room, where the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies were coming from. Kim was instantly back in her competitive spirit and she ran after her little sister when Bumblebee put her down.

"We will see about that!" she cried out as she ran down the hall, but Optimus and Bumblebee laughed. This was one competition they knew that they were not needed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>

**(Here we are. Another cute, tickle fix for you all. Special thanks to G1Bumblebeegirl101 for helping out. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
